Trees
by MissLevinLover
Summary: Who Knew that Tree's could be so evil to poor Benji?


**A/N: Here is a little humor for you! it just randomly came into my head and i felt compelled to write it down! enjoy!**

Ben soared above the trees, the cool air rushing past his face as he flew. He loved flying it made feel him so free, so relaxed. A time were he could forget everything and just live in the moment. But tonight he didn't have time to do any of that, he was too busy chasing Albedo in the form of Jetray. His green eyes darted around as he searched for any sign of his evil counter part.

Albedo had managed to get his knock off omnitrix to work again and had busted out of prison and attacked Ben, Gwen and Kevin as they hung out at Mr Smoothy's. He had fled when he was out manuvered by Ben Gwen and Kevin and now they were on the hunt to find him incase he caused and trouble and framed Ben for it. Ben really didn't want that to happen since his reputation with the public was already strained with him being a "public menace" as Will Harrange had called him. So they had split up, Kevin and Gwen were searching the forest while Ben took to the air with Jetray. "were the hell could he be?" Ben thought as he checked and double checked the air and ground around him for any sign of life "he couldn't have got that far, his omnitrix wasn't working right" Ben swooped down lower so he was brushing against the top of the trees he was soon brought out of his thoughts by the familiar sound of the omnitrix timing out "Crap not now!" Before he had a chance to land safely Ben had changed back into his human form and was now falling through the trees, He let out grunts and moans as he hit the occasional branch and twigs and leaves scratched at his body and face.

He suddenly let out a very high pitched girly scream as pain rippled through him. What Ben had failed to notice was a broken off branch that wasn't long enough for him to hit but long enough to catch some of Ben's clothing. So now he was hanging a good 5 feet of the ground by his underwear with the wedgie of a lifetime, he writhed and thrashed around hoping to get free but to no avail it just caused his underwear to get even more tangled on the branch. He lifted his left arm up so the omnitrix, now flashing red was about 30cm away from his face and proceeded to shout at it "You stuid piece of junk! You have the worse timing in the history of the universe!"

Meanwhile with Gwen and Kevin they had been searching the forest on foot for a good hour with no results and were now tired and bored "he's not here! he is probably miles away by now" Kevin whined. Gwen let out an agravated sigh she had been listening to Kevin for the past half an hour complain and she was fed up, also she hated it when he was right " okay fine we will call it a night and try to track him again tommorow" she said giving in "i will call Ben to let him know" Just as she was about to pull out her plumbers badge they were startled by a loud and very girlish scream. They knew only one person who could scream like that. They both looked at each other worry etched onto their faces "Ben" they said in unison.

Using Gwen's powers they were able to find pretty easily, when they found him he was still hanging by his underwear with his arms crossed over his chest and an angry pout smacked onto his face. Instead of saying anything or helping him down Gwen and Kevin just burst into uncontrolable laughter "Yeah yeah this is reeeaalll funny guys" he snapped "now just help me down" but instead they just laughed harder. Kevin who was clutching his side due to the pain of laughing so hard managed to speak inbetween bouts of laughter "you g-g-got w-w-wedgied by a t-t-tree!" He managed to splutter out before falling on the floor and rolling around laughing harder than he had before.

Ben was getting angrier by the second "Guys! this is not funny! HELP ME!" he thrashed around again tryinging to get himself free, but it caused the fabric to rip a bit and Ben stopped. Gwen had manage to compose her self enough to be able to ask what happened, Ben explained to Gwen what happened not noticing that Kevin had got his phone out and taken a picture of the omnitrix bearer hanging painfully by his underwear on a tree . As soon as Ben had seen the flash go off he whipped his head round in the direction of Kevin who was now chuclking to himself, he was about to shout at him and tell him what an idiot he was and to help him down when the last remaining fabric that was holding him up in the tree ripped causing him to painfully faceplant the floor with a loud 'Thud', Kevin and Gwen again burst out into hysterics and were rolling around the forest floor cluching their sides while crying with laughter. Ben on the other hand got up and stormed towards were they had parked Kevins car sorting out his underwear while grumbling about how much he hated the omnitrix for timing out, Albedo for having to make him come out here, Gwen and Kevin for laughing at him when he was stuck and most of all...

How much he hated trees.

**A/N: Lol! Who knew that trees could give wedgies? anyway hope you enjoyed! dont froget to review!**

**Sammyantha x **


End file.
